jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Furia2000/Czas zmian
Rozdział 1 'Czkawka' Hej! Jestem Czkawka! Według wielu dziewczyn jestem przystojny, ale ja tak nie uważam, heh. Dowiecie się czegoś o mnie. Może nawet i ciekawych rzeczy! Więc mam 17 lat. Jestem wysoki, szczupły, mam zielone oczy i kasztanowe włosy. Mieszkam w Berk. Niedaleko Warszawy. Chodzę do 1 klasy Liceum nr 1 imienia Borka Pechowca. Szkoła jak szkoła... Nauczyciele, niektórzy surowi, a surowi miałem na myśli bardzo wymagających. Ehh... Poniedziałek. Szybko się ubrałem, zjadłem coś, przywitałem się z rodziną, pożegnałem i od razu wyszedłem do szkoły. Po 20 minutach drogi dotarłem do liceum. Zawsze to samo! Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg drzwi każda dziewczyna na mnie patrzyła jak na marzenie. Szedłem do sali 203, która znajdowała się na 2 piętrze. Widziałem już moich kumpli! Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Eret! - Cześć chłopaki! Co słychać? - Cześć Czkawka! - powiedzieli chłopacy. - Mieczyk... Co ty robisz? - zapytałem patrząc się na kolegę całego w papierach. - Eee... No wiesz jak to ja z tymi lekcjami hehe... Zapomniałem na gegrę! - Spoko. - O patrzcie! Idą nasze koleżanki z klasy! Szpadka, Heathera i Astrid! - uśmiechnął się Sączysmark i oparł o ścianę. W tym czasie zadzwonił dzwonek. Ustawiliśmy się i weszliśmy do klasy. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca. Ja siedziałem na tej lekcji z Mieczykiem. Zawsze musi ze mną pogadać. Nauczyciel od geografii zaczął sprawdzać pracę domową, zaczynając od dziewczyn. My mieliśmy czas by sobie spokojnie prozmawiać. - Hej chłopaki! Jaką dziewczynę zapraszacie na dyskotekę? - zapytał Mieczyk. Spojrzeliśmy w stronę dziewczyn i zaczęliśmy dyskutować. - Ja zaproszę Heatherę - powiedział Mieczyk. - Ja zaproszę Szpadkę - powiedział Śledzik. - Ja już sobie upolowałem zdobycz. Jest chyba z 2 klasy Liceum. - powiedział dumnie Smark. - Ja już mam, ale nie jest z tej szkoły - powiedział Eret. - A ty Czkawko z kim pójdziesz? - zapytał Śledzik. - Hmmmm.... Jeszcze nie wiem... Może z Astrid? - po tych słowach chłopakom szczena opadła. - Serio? Ta Astrid? Ta nieśmiała Astrid?! - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Smark. - Tak... Ale powiedziałem może! - Niech Ci będzie! - powiedział Smark. Dzwonek. Biegiem wyszliśmy z klasy by nie dostać kolejnej pracy domowej. Czas na polski. Idąc korytarzem wpadłem na kogoś i przewróciliśmy się. Jestem niezdara. Jak zobaczyłem jeszcze na kogo wpadłem to... No nie! Astrid... - Ohh.. hej... Bardzo cię przepraszam za to... Mogłem uważać. - przeprosiłem pomagając jej wstać. - Nnie... Nic nie szkodzi, to moja wina! Ja nie patrzyłam. - schyliła się zbierając książki... - Czekaj, pomogę ci. - wziąłem Astrid książki. - Dzięki Czkawka... Już możesz mi je dać, dalej sobie poradzę. Muszę iść do szatni. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Pomogę ci! - nalegałem. Idąc razem cała szkoła się na nas patrzyła, nawet część nauczycieli. Doszliśmy do szatni.Astrid otworzyła szafkę, włożyłem jej książki i uśmiechnąłem się w jej stronę. Jest naprawdę piękna! A jej oczka tak błyszczały! Sprowadziła mnie na ziemię. - Czkawka? Czkawka... Dziękuję za pomoc Czkawka. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przytuliła. - Nie ma za co... - wow... 'Astrid' Podziękowałam Czkawce i przytuliłam się do niego... Co we mnie wstąpiło?! Co to miało być?! - Przepraszam... naprawdę nie powinnam... - powiedziałam i spuściłam głowę. - Nic się nie stało. - Lepiej idź już, bo jeszcze ktoś nas przyłapie hehe. - zarumieniłam się. - Dobrze. - powiedział chłopak i odszedł. Dzwonek. Szybko wzięłam książki, jeszcze oblałam się kawą, którą kupiłam sobie z automatu. Super! Szybko wytarłam, na szczęście nie było widać plam. Weszłam do klasy. Zajęłam swoje miejsce z Heatherą. - Dobrze młodzieży, dobieramy się w pary. Dzisiaj lekcja o tańcu. Chłopaki zaraz was ustawimy, Eret dojdź do Szpadki, Heathera idź do Mieczyka, a ty Astrid do Czkawki! Reszta może siedzieć razem. - powiedziała pani od polskiego. - Super! Ekstra! - byłam bardzo zła. Czkawka siedział na samym końcu. Usiadłam obok niego i nie odzywałam się na razie do chłopaka. - Dobrze! Poćwiczymy poloneza! - Co?! - cała klasa wrzasnęła. - Ale nie wszyscy! Tylko dziewczyny z chłopakami. Ustawiliśmy się. Heathera i Mieczyk pierwsi, Szpadka i Eret drudzy, a Ja i Czkawka ostatni. Super! Musieliśmy złapać się za ręcę. Położyłam rękę na ręce Czkawki i spojrzałam mu prosto w zielone... zielone, piękne oczy! No dobra, nie powiem, ale podoba mi się on! Chcę go zaprosić na dyskotekę, ale boję się, że mnie wyśmieje. Nie chcę ryzykować. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Skończyliśmy i pani powiedziała, że nic nie będzie zmieniać i zatańczymy tak na dyskotece na koniec roku szkolenego i w następnych klasach tak samo. Myśłałam, że ona żartuje, ale mówiła poważnie. Rany! Dobra koniec lekcji! Szybko się stąd zmywam do domu i idę odpocząć na basenie. Dotarłam na basen. Przebrałam się, weszłam na halę, miałam strój dwuczęściowy. Wskoczyłam do głębokiego basenu i zaczęłam płynąć na plecach. Po minucie zderzyłam się z kimś głową. - Au... Czkawka?! - Nie mogłam uwierzyć, no nie! Jeszcze tutaj na basenie! - Astrid! Widzę, że ty też przyszłaś popływać. - uśmiechnął się do mnie chłopak. - Hehe! No tak. - spojrzałam na jego klatę... Nie mogłam wzroku oderwać. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś złapał mnie za nogę i ciągnał w dół. Nie nabrałam powietrza tylko krzyknęłam. - Czkawka! - Astrid! - chłopak rzucił mi się na ratunek. 'Czkawka' Rzuciłem się jak najszybciej za dziewczyną. Udało mi się ją złapać. Odbiłem się od podłogi i wyciągnałem ją na powierzchnię. Nie oddychała. Gdzie ratownicy?! Co za basen... Musiałem ją reanimować ze względu na wszystko. 30 ucisków nic...teraz 2 wdechy prosto w usta... Nie! Skupiłem się i robiłem co do mnie należy, nie patrzyłem, że są koledzy czy koleżanki z klasy! Trzeba było ją ratować. Znowu 30 ucisków i 2 wdechy. Po drugim wdechu, gdy już miałem się odsuwać Astrid otworzyła oczy patrząc prosto na mnie. - Wszystko dobrze? Nic ci nie jest Astrid? - zapytałem zaniepokojony. - Już dobrze. Co się stało? - Utopiłaś się i musiałem cię ratować, a nawet reanimować. - Dziękuję! - rzuciła mi się na szyję głęboko oddychając. - Dasz radę wstać? - zapytałem. - Chyba tak. - podniosła się, ale straciła równowagę i przewróciła się, ale ją szybko złapałem. Wszyscy ludzie się gapili. - Zaniosę cię do przebieralni i pomogę ci potem dojść do domu, dobrze? - Dobrze. - wziąłem ją na ręce okrytą ręcznikiem i zaniosłem do przebieralni.. Z niektórych szeptów na basenie usłyszałem, że ktoś powiedział "Ohh.. Jak romantycznie" Szybko się wysuszyłem i wyszedłem przed przebieralnie, myśląc o dzisiejszej akcji. Wyszła Astrid upadła, na kolana. Pomogłem jej wstać. Powiedziałam żeby oparła się o moje ramię. Szliśmy do domu. Było bardzo późno. Nawet bardzo ciemno... Dotarliśmy! Zapukałem do drzwi i otworzyła mama Astrid. - Dobry wieczór Pani Hofferson. - Dobry wieczór. Dlaczego tak późno wracasz? - Był mały wypadek na basenie... Może niech Astrid pani wszystko wyjaśni... - Bardzo ci dziękuję młodzieńcze! Jak masz na imię? - Jestem Czkawka. Dobrze to ja już nie przeszkadzam... Dobranoc! - Dobranoc... Pobiegłem do domu, ułożyłem się wygodnie i nie mogłem zasnąć po całej akcji. Cały czas myślałem o Astrid. 'Astrid' Poszłam z mamą do mojego pokoju, usiadłam na łóżku i musiałam jej wszystko tłumaczyć. - Więc słucham moja panno. Co się wydarzyło na basenie? - Pływałam sobie, spotkałam Czkawkę, podczas rozmowy ktoś mnie wciągnał do wody, zemdlałam, Czkawka mnie reanimował i pomógł mi dojść do domu. - starałam się to powiedzieć jak najkrócej. - No dobrze... Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest! A teraz idź spać! Jutro możesz sobie iść na zakupy z koleżankami czy z kim tam chcesz. - pocałowała mnie w czoło i wyszła z pokoju, a ja zasnęłam. Rozdział 2 'Astrid' Wstałam ciężko zmęczona i obolała, ale wstałam. Zeszłam na dół, przywitałam się z rodziną i zjadłąm śniadanie. Na szczęście dzisiaj było wolne! Yey! Myślałam o Czkawce... To znaczy o basenie, heh. Poszłam do mamy i chcę ją o coś zapytać. - Mamo, mam pytanie. Mogę jechać na wycieczkę 5 dniową nad morze z klasą? Proszę... - zrobiłam słodkie oczy. - No dobrze, a ile kosztuje wycieczka? - zapytała. - Zdziwisz się! Nic! Jest za darmo. Za wycieczkę zapłaciła szkoła. - No dobra, a kiedy jest ta wycieczka? - Za tydzień w poniedziałek. Bardzo Ci dziękuję! Kocham cię! - przytuliłam się do mamy i pobiegłam szczęśliwa do pokoju. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, jestem ciekawa czy Czkawka jedzie! To znaczy nic nie sugeruję, ale fajnie by było, gdyby pojechał. Chciałabym z nim spędzić chociaż jeden dzień. Jestem ciekawa czy on również.... Ale pewnie nie... Otworzyłam komputer i weszłam na FB, zobaczyłam, że jest dostępny Czkawka, dobra napiszę do niego! Przecież to nie koniec świata jak do niego napiszę. - Hej Czkawka! - Cześć Astrid! - Jedziesz na wycieczkę? :D - Tak! Udało mi się przekonać rodziców, a ty? - Pewnie. - Pamiętaj na jutro zgody rodziców trzeba przynieść. - Pamiętam, pamiętam! :3 Ej naprawdę cię przepraszam, ale muszę spadać... Moja mama mnie woła :/ - Nie ma sprawy! Fajnie się pisało :) Do zobaczenia jutro w szkole! Pa ;) - Pa :) Wyłączyłam kompa i biegiem zeszłam na dół. Mama chce tylko bym poszła do sklepu kupić pare rzeczy. Okey. Wzięłam torebkę i wyszłam z domu. Weszłam do sklepu, wzięłam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, idąc w stronę kasy zderzyłam się z.. Czkawką! Serio? - Czkawka?! Nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało! Idziesz do kasy pewnie? - Tak... Trochę mi się spieszy, chcę zdążyć do domu, bo rodzice wyjeżdżają na 3 dni, a ja nie mam własnego klucza. Więc widzisz. - Aaa.... To pędź szybko! Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają na 4 dni, ale jakoś dam radę.- uśmiechnął się chłopak - Okey... To na razie! - Cześć. Ruszyłam do kasy. Zapłaciłam, zapakowałam zakupy do torby i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Idąc już pare minut niedaleko tego sklepu jest Rossmann. Strasznie mnie korciło by wejść i zobaczyć jakie są szminki. Jednak się zmusiłam by tam wejść. Kupiłam sobie jedną. Malinowy kolor! Szybko wracałam do domu! Bardzo późno się robiło. Jestem! Mam nadzieję, że zdążyłam! Złapałam klamkę od drzwi wejściowych, nacisnęłam, alle drzwi... Spóźniłam się. Usiadłam przed domem i myślałam co teraz zrobię... Nagle ktoś do mnie podszedł, jakiś chłopak. Okazało się, że to był Czkawka... - Hej... Co się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak. - Spóźniłam się Czkawka... Do kogo teraz pójdę? - zapytałam i rozpłakałam się. - Jeśli chcesz możesz pójść do mnie... - usiadł obok mnie i mnie czule przytulił. - Naprawdę? - Tak... - uśmiechnął się chłopak. Ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Czkawki. Jego dom był naprawdę wielki. Weszliśmy do środka. Zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Usiadłam na łóżku, a on spytał się mnie czy chce się napić gorącej czekolady. Kiwnęłam mu głową i poszedł na dół zrobić dwie gorące czekollady. Po 5 minutach wrócił z dwoma kubkami. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Zobaczyłam, że do pokoju wszedł wielki Owczarek Szwajcarski! Rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie lizać po twarzy... - Szczerbatku! Przestań proszę! - powiedział chłopak - Szczerbatek? To twój pies? - Tak, wybacz mi jego zachowanie, ale on już taki jest... Nie jest groźny! Od razu mówię, jest przyjacielski. - Fajnie - pogłaskałam psa. - Dobra mordko, idź do siebie. - Pies zaszczekał, zaczął machać ogonem i wyszedł z pokoju. - To co robimy? - zapytałam. - Jesteś głodna? - zapytał z uśmiechem chłopak - Trochę. - Mam 2 duże zapiekanki, cole, popcorn, czipsy.... Oglądamy jakiś film? - No dobra! Co proponujesz? - Horror? - No dobra! Będzie fajnie! Zeszliśmy na dół, ja włączyłam film i zatrzymałam, potem poszłam pomóc Czkawce robić przekąski. W kuchni pachniało wyśmienicie! Zanieśliśmy przekąski na stół, usiadłam na kanapie, a Czkawka przyszedł z kocem gdyby mi było zimno. Zaczęliśmy oglądać film. Było świetnie. Światła pozgaszane, zero rodziców, tylko my sami we dwójkę! Czkawka ułożył się wygodnie. W filmie wyskoczył wilkołak, tak się wystraszyłam, że złapałam Czkawkę za rękę. Spojrzałam na niego i się zarumieniłam. W trakcie filmu oparłam się o ramie chłopaka. Przykryliśmy się kocem i oglądaliśmy dalej. Po 2 godzinach oglądania filmu usnęłam na klacie Czkawki... 'Czkawka' Zobaczyłem, że Astrid oparła się o moje ramie, nic nie odzywałem się tylko spokojnie oglądałem film. Po 2 godzinach zobaczyłem, że Astrid się do mnie dosunęła, oparła głową o klatkę i spała. Wyłączyłem film. Wziąłem ją na ręce i niosłem do pokoju. Położyłem ją na łóżku i przykryłem kołdrą. Pocałowałem ją w czoło by mogła lepiej spać. Ja spałem na dole na kanapie. Jest 2 w nocy! Ktoś mnie zbudził. Zobaczyłem, że to Astrid. - Astrid? Co się stało? - zapytałem przecierając oczy. - Bo wiesz co Czkawka... Po tym filmie mam koszmary i teraz nie mogę zasnąć. Czy mógłbyś pójść ze mną do pokoju no i wiesz... Zasnąć obok mnie? - No dobrze... - wstałem z łóżka i szedłem za Astrid. Położyła się, a ja obok niej. - Ten film był straszny... - A teraz już lepiej? - zapytałem. - Takk... Czkawka... - Tak? - Mogę się do ciebie przytulić? - Pewnie - odpowiedziałem Astrid z uśmiechem. Przytuliła się do mnie i zasnęła. Ja również zasnąłem. Kolejny dzień. Wstałem, zrobiłem śniadanie, gofry polane syropem klonowym i gorąca czekolada. Włączyłem muzykę na obudzenie. Astrid zeszła na dół, przywitała się ze mną i usiadła do stołu. Zjedliśmy, pomogła mi posprzątać, a potem poszła do łazienki się trochę ogarnąć. Wyszłem na frontowy balkon i usiadłem na schodach. Doszła do mnie Astrid i usiadła obok mnie. - Czkawka mam pytanie... - Mów śmiało! - powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją do siebie. - Pójdziesz ze mną na piątkową dyskotekę? - Tak! Ja też chciałem ciebie zaprosić. - zaśmiałem się. - O której idziemy? - Może przyjdę do ciebie o 19.00 i pójdziemy razem! - zapytałem. - Pewnie! To jesteśmy umówieni! - Tak. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Idziemy zanieść te zgody? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Okey, więc chodźmy! - po 40 minutach wróciliśmy do domu. - Co chcesz porobić? - Lubisz grać w piłkarzyki? - Tak! Ja kocham sport! - uśmiechnęła się. - Czarni zawodnicy są moi, a twoi to niebiescy! Napisz na plakietce nazwę swojej drużyny! Moja to Nocne Furie! - A moje to Zębacze! Nie masz szans z moimi zawodnikami! - To się jeszcze okaże! Zaczęliśmy grać. Sprawiało to nam dużo frajdy! Graliśmy półtorej godziny! Potem poszliśmy na Orlika, spotkaliśmy 3 klasę chłopaków z Liceum. 3 chłopaków na 2 osoby! Zaproponowaliśmy im by z nami zagrali w piłkę nożną. Na początku nas wyśmiali, że takie małolaty chcą się z nimi mierzyć, ale zgodzili się! Zaczęlliśmy mecz. Podałem piłkę do Astrid. Biegło na nią 3 chłopaków! Zaczęli się z niej śmieć, że nie da rady. Ona się wkurzyła, kopnęła piłkę w górę i odbiła się od jednego z chłopaków strzelając bramkę! Chłopakom szczena opadła, pograturowali nam, a ja z Astrid świętowaliśmy zwycięstwo! Poszliśmy na koncert zespołu One Direction! Najlepszy koncert jaki do tej pory był. Ja z Astrid byliśmy w pierwszym rzędzie. Jeden z zespołu powiedział, że wskaże 2 osoby, które zaśpiewają z nimi tu i teraz "One way of another"! Wskazali mnie i Astrid! Weszliśmy na scenę, wokalista dał nam po mikrofonie i zaczęliśmy śpiewać. Było niesamowicie! Astrid śpiewała cudownie! Astrid potknęła się, złapałem ją i tłum krzyczał: "CAŁUJ!" Zespół One Direction dał mega bit. Popatrzyłem prosto w oczy Astrid i pocałowałem. Tłum wrzasnął ile tylko mógł! Gdy już był koniec piosenki, wokalista wskazał na nas i musieliśmy dokończyć piosenkę: One Way of Another! Podziękowaliśmy za to! Mamy zdjęcie z całym zespołem. Udaliśmy się do domu. Zamówiłem pizze i dałem Astrid swoją jakąś koszulę od piżamy... Usiedliśmy w pokoju i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Nawet nas to rozbawiło, nawet to co zrobiliśmy na oczach ludzi. Poszliśmy spać. Astrid chciała bym był przy niej. Czy ona czuje to co ja do niej? Miałem w głowie to pytanie, ale zasnąłem. Rozdział 3 'Astrid' Ranek. Obudziłam się i podniosłam z łóżka. Miałam głowę zapełnioną najprzeróżniejszymi myślami. Po chwili się otcknęłam i zobaczyłam, że Czkawka się budzi. Poszłam z ciuchami do łazienki i się przebrałam. Przywitałam się z kolegą i zjedliśmy razem śniadanie. Powiedziałam mu, że pójdę spotkać się z dziewczynami. Szłam w stronę parku. Zobaczyłam dziewczyny... W oddali stała grupa z 4 liceum... Wydawało mi się, że jednego z nich znam... - Hej dziewczyny! - Hej Astrid - powiedziała Heathera i Szpadka jednocześnie. - To gdzie idziemy? - zapytałam. - Może... do galerii? - zaproponowała Szpadka - W sumie... może być. - powiewiedziała Heathera - Oki, więc chodźmy! - uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyn i ruszyłyśmy w stronę galerii. To był naprawdę fajny dzień! Z dziewczynami kupiłyśmy sobie bluzki, spodenki, wisiorki i buty. Po drodze wstąpiłyśmy do Rossmanna i zobaczyłyśmy nowy błyszczyk. Była na niego promocja 50%, więc kupiłyśmy sobie po jednym. Potem poszłyśmy do fryzjera i zrobiłyśmy sobie włosy. Było mega! Wracając i jednocześnie przechodząc obok mojego domu zauważyłam, że przyjechali rodzice. Weszłam do domu i zobaczyłam rodziców siedzących na kanapie w salonie. - Cześć! - krzyknęłam. - Hej Astrid - powiedział tata. - Cześć kochanie! Nie nudziło ci się? Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała. - Tak. W jak najlepszym porządku. A podróż jak? - Jechaliśmy spokojnie, mieliśmy pare korków, ale dojechaliśmy. - powiedział tata uśmiechając się. - Aha, to oki. - uśmiechnęłam się w stronę rodziców. Wróciłam się do hollu, wzięłam torby z zakupami, które dzisiaj zrobiłam i poszłam na górę do siebie do pokoju. Wzięłam swój telefon, podłączyłam do ładowarki i wysłałam SMS, że moi rodzice już przyjechali. Podziękowałam mu w SMSie za wszystko. Zaczęłam odrabiać lekcje. Po 3h wkuwania się na pamięć historii o Starożytnej Grecji.... Ehh... Umyłam się, przebrałam, rzuciłam na łóżko i zasnęłam. Następny dzień... Otworzyłam oczy, podniosłam się i spojrzałam na zegar... Hmmm... 7.30.... Chwila... 7.30?! O nie, nie, nie, nie! Zaspałam! - zerwałam się z łóżka na nogi i szykowałam się jak najprędzej. Gdy tylko wyszłam z domu biegłam do szkoły ile sił w nogach. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach